Darkness Behind The Light
by Cherry Li
Summary: Chapter 2 up!! Two elves will go forth to battle an old threat. But someone thought dead and forgotten, will change the course of history for their kind. *Couples still undecided* R+R.
1. Chapter I

A.N 

Konachiwa! I'm back with another fic? Argh what's wrong with me! Hehe I know I haven't finished my other fics, but this has just popped into my head and I can't let it go, as is another fic, but I'll save that for when I finish one of my other ones. Any ho, this is an idea that I got off the great film: The Lord Of The Rings, so again I don't own that or Digimon so don't sue me, I'm too poor!! ^_^. Most of the details of the story will be given in this chapter, yet I need you to decide which couples should I use. The only definite one is Takari, so tell me if you want: Michi, Mimato, Sorato, Taiora, e.t.c. 

Anyway enjoy this fic, and review at the end!

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Darkness Behind The Light*~

In a time where myths were reality, and legends came true, a fight for goodness against evil occurred throughout the lands. Evil had slain, enslaved and corrupted the creatures of the land, and endured the weak to form its army. Shadows moved out of the darkness and planned to destroy all light and hope that the people still held, so that they could control the light and plunge the world into its darkness and evil. A dark lord of the shadow demons, called upon all to join his powerful and seamless unbeatable army, so that their lives maybe spared. Black witches who worshipped the dark lord enslaved all to do the dark lords bidding and thousands were forced to murder their families and children. The darkness had risen to a powerful stage and all feared it, yet hope still remained in man and the magical creatures that lay within the vast forests of the land.

When evil thought that the night would soon rule the day, the light fought back in a mighty battle that cost many lives. On the grounds of Galradia beneath the mountain of Wrath, thousands of men, elves, dwarfs and other creatures of the light, battled against the forces of darkness. The dark lord, feared and loathed, was destroyed by the hand of an unknown creature at the foot of mount Wrath. When thought that all hope had failed, it had returned and all darkness backed into the shadows, wounded, defeated and without a leader. 

Though the land now battered and hurt began to regain itself and the world began to flourish in the light that it once had, darkness still lay, waiting for its master's call. The men that had fallen easily to the darkness were beheaded and their bodies thrown back into the mountain of Wrath. The dark witches, who worshipped the dark lord, turned to ash with the break of sunlight of the morning of the defeat of Ragon, the dark lord, yet one witch remained. She was found where Ragon fell and where his body had burnt, by Shadon, the king of the elves of the forest realm. The witch clutched a child in her arms and shielded it away from the elf as he declared that the witch was to be burnt alive for her crimes. The woman begged for mercy and claimed that she was not dark yet had helped the light. Shadon did not listen and the child was taken off the woman and ordered to be placed in the forest where the child would surely die.

As the woman was tied to the post and Mizuri, the king of the elves of the lakes, placed the first flame around her, the woman called to the sky for her child's safety, wisdom and purity that will guide her to the light. And as her last call was made, the fires engulfed her body and her soul flew onto the summer's breeze towards the light.

Night had lost; the light remained; yet through time the story was told through legends and myths. And once thought forgotten and dead had begun to rise through the passing of time. A call was being heard through whispers of shadows, a spirit and evil had still been remained, and one thought dead would shape a different history.

~*~

A.N.

Short I know, but this is the introduction to it. So tell me what you think. This isn't going to be like the Lord Of The Rings, it is just inspired by it and is basically my invention. Also tell me the couples you want to see and they will be put in. Review ^_~

Arigatou.

~*Cherry Li*~


	2. Chapter II

A.N 

Konachiwa!! I loved the introduction; I can't believe I came up with it!!! Anyho, back with part two. Arigatou for voting and many of you want Taiora and Mimato, well we're gonna have to see about it as the story progresses. Mimi, though the main character of the story, won't appear for a while, so be patient Mimi fans!!! ^_^.

Oh by the way so you understand this chapter: Elves of the forest always have blonde hair, and elves of the lakes and waters always have brown hair. Oh and in elvish years they're quite old, but lets just say that they're three years older than the ages of the people in series two ^_~. Ok I think that's it, now read and review more!

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Darkness Behind The Light*~

"Ha I see you've gotten no better!" a voice laughed as he raised his arrow again to shoot at a tree, whilst riding a gallant ochre horse.

"I do not wish to practise as hard as you do, the water is my place to win battle, to fool around aiming at trees is not were I get my skills. You should know that Yamato" another voice smiled as he sat against a rock beside a large glistening lake, watching the one named Yamato shoot perfectly at his objective, the tree branch.

"Iie, whatever you say Taichi, but still to be a strong elven leader, like you and I shall take soon, you need to be great at archery." Yamato claimed as he slipped of his horses' back.

"I am good at archery!" Taichi pouted whilst getting up from the rock.

"Then do show me, Taichi I haven't had a good laugh in a while" Yamato smiled and Taichi huffed and picked his arrows and bow up. Yamato watched with a smirk as his friend readied his bow and placed a feathered arrow onto the horse haired back, and pulled it towards him.

"Careful now Taichi you wouldn't want to lose your concentration" Yamato said as Taichi got his aim ready. Yamato smiled to himself, then turned around. "Hey isn't that Takeru and Hikari bathing together in the hot pool?" Yamato lied and Taichi's arrow shot away in a different direction as he swung around to see.

"Where?" Taichi asked angrily, obviously in protection for his sister and princess of the elven land ruled by the water, Hikari.

"Oh must be seeing things. Though your aim was totally off Taichi, seems as though your not a good as you say you are" Yamato laughed and Taichi clenched his fists.

"Why you baka…"

"Hey Taichi, Yamato kun" a voice came from the forest behind them.

"Hikari?" Taichi asked himself as he and Yamato turned around. A girl then ran towards them with short brown hair and a long robed grey dress, which was tied around the waist with plaited silks. Behind her was a boy with golden hair wearing similar to what Yamato was wearing, a dark green long length suede jacket, embroided with forest elven symbols that matched his pants and boots. Taichi's was similar yet he always wore blue, the colour of the water.

"Hikari what are you doing here?" Taichi asked

"And I could ask the same about you, Takeru" Yamato said whilst folding his arms although a smile was placed on his lips, quite the opposite to Taichi's.

"Well, Hikari wanted to view the grassy verge…" Takeru began

"Hikari you went out of the city? You could have been hurt by a vicious beast, and you couldn't have done much considering you are still wearing your court clothes" Taichi said and Hikari lowered her head and blushed.

"Taichi, don't blame Hikari, I was the one who asked her" Takeru said

"Then you are the one to blame" Taichi scowled and Takeru lifted his arms up.

"Hey no, not entirely…"

"Taichi clam down, they're to be married any way, so them being together isn't that much of a deal is it?" Yamato said and Hikari and Takeru both blushed

"Oh yeah" Taichi said cluelessy whilst sweat-dropping. 

"The sun is high, Otou-san will want us in court" Yamato said as he gazed at the mid-day sky.

"Iie" Takeru replied

"Yeah we better get going aswell, if anyone catches you out here, I'm the one going to get blamed" Taichi sighed as he looked over towards a large glistening city that stood beside a tall waterfall, that cascaded into the lake.

"Stop worrying" Hikari said and began to walk back to the city.

"Ja Hikari chan" Takeru smiled and Hikari blushed

"Ja" 

"See you later Taichi, lets go racing" Yamato suggested.

"No problem, I'll beat you with ease" Taichi smirked

"Wanna bet on that?" Yamato asked

"Hell yeah" Taichi stuck out his hand and Yamato firmly shook it. "Whoever wins, has to claim the hair off a goblins back"

"Deal" Yamato said

"Why do they always challenge eachother?" Hikari asked

"Our fathers were the same, yet I suppose by them being kings of the clan has slowed them down a little" Takeru answered

"Lets hope that it'll do the same for them one day" Hikari said and Takeru nodded.

"I'm so gonna beat you Yamato"

"Not likely, better start liking goblins Taichi!!!" Yamato called as he and Takeru began walking back to their forest kingdom, in the centre of the woodland, which was hidden.

"Never!" Taichi yelled back and gave the two a quick wave before they both turned off into the thick woodland.

~*~

Forest elves, were known for their stealth ness, bravery and love of the forest. Forest elves were usually the ones to go to battle to protect their land rather than the water elves who were calm and hesitant. The water elves were lovers of music, poetry and were known throughout, for their great wisdom and healing powers, which only a few possessed.

Shadon, was the brave and great king elf of the forest realm. He led the battle against the dark forces and saw the death of the evil leader Ragon, which was over 200 years ago. After the battle he vowed to protect his land against the evil forces, and to protect his children. Shadon, two years before the rise of the shadows, had a son, an elven prince named Yamato. Shadon did not want his son to face the troubles of the shadows during his reign as king, so destroyed any creature who was thought of as from the dark side. Yet creatures still remained, who could not be caught, yet stayed away from sight and trouble. Many know of their existence yet they are feared and loathed greatly, so they are best left be.

Mizuri, the king of the water realm of elves, fought beside Shadon in alliance. The two have been friends for a long time, and to protect the whole land they fought together along with an alliance of men and other creatures of the different realms. Mizuri comes from a peaceful clan, and his wisdom has been passed down to his daughter, Hikari, yet his stubbornness and willing to prove himself has been passed down to his elder son and line to the throne, Taichi.

Many creatures lay within the vast lands of Centre Earth, some possessed great powers yet were hidden and hard to find. Many though didn't, yet lived happily side by side with both man, and elf. The most elusive and rarely seen of the creatures were the fairies, who were stubborn yet love living creatures that possessed great powers that many craved, and so they stayed hidden. Yet the pixies, a close relation to fairies, weren't so sort after, they rarely hid, possessed no magical abilities and were cheery and mischievous.

Man lived close to the elves, and court meetings between the head leaders would be held every passing of a season. Men though were rarely trusted as their minds were weak and could easily be taken over and misled. And so trusts would break and many alliances would fall, yet the elves held the bond together, in hope that they may become of use one day. Men, had little power over the ruling of the lands, lords would rule parts that were inhabited by men yet the overall saying of the land would have to be ruled by a higher power, the elves or the fairy folk.

~*~

Deep in the shadows of the forest, were no creature would step, a whisper echoed through one shadow to another. A whisper of a masters call, of a spirit thought forgotten and dead. The shadows circulated and slowly began to grow seeing their prey in sight, a small squirrel nestling in the burrow on fallen leaves. They caped their darkness over the helpless creature, yet freed it from it's grasp. Their power was growing, for once minds could not be controlled by their power yet the source was rising, and there time was drawing near, where vengeance would be theirs. The squirrel scuttled off, it's eyes glowing blood red in hatred.

~*~

Yamato entered a grand hall, decorated with gold and silver to mount the shapes of the forest. Before him was two thrones were his father and mother sat, surrounded by forest elves sitting in attention for the court to begin. Yamato then noticed, Mizuri and his son Taichi sitting beside his father.

"Gomen ne for keeping you waiting" Yamato bowed.

"If you wish to be king, Yamato punctuality is the key" Shadon said with a angry face. Yamato squirmed under his fathers gaze and took his seat beside his mother.

"I see that you couldn't wait till later" Yamato smiled to Taichi

"Well I thought I'd check that you wouldn't cheat, again" Taichi said whilst turning to the court

"Baka" Yamato murmured under his breath, yet his mother glared at him and he sunk into his chair.

"What is the first problem needed to be solved?" Shadon asked the court, which consisted of, elves, faeries, men and dwarfs.

"The lands between Cantassa where men live, and Togora where we dwarfs live, are being farmed under man. We have the right to control part of that land as well." A dwarf stood and said.

"Coror, the land in which you speak of was owned by witches, and in no way belongs to any creature. I suggest that Baldair, you discontinue with your farming" Mizuri advised and a tall dark haired man stood.

"I do not understand why I should. Witches are no threat now, they are all gone, why can't we both farm in the land?" Baldair asked

"Baldair is right, we should be allowed to both farm there" Coror, the small red haired dwarf spoke.

"It is not safe. Left potions from many years could poison your crops and your children, I doubt you want that" Shadon said and Baldair and Coror both looked at each other then sat back down.

"The next matter" Shadon asked

"A squirrel had been murdering many creatures, it is said to have blood red eyes what are we to do about it?" Kostai the fairy king asked as he fluttered around the court.

"A squirrel? Are you sure that the fairy drink hasn't been going to your head?" Yamato asked with a smile

"Surely a squirrel can't kill" Mizuri asked.

"My father speaks the truth" a purple haired fairy spoke up and flew to Yamato's eyes level.

"Miyako, please" Kostai asked yet his daughter, wearing bright shimmering clothes, continued to glare at Yamato.

"And how do you know this little one?" Taichi asked

"I…have seen it, destroy his home and family. No creature can do that unless possessed" Miyako said and Shadon bolted from his throne.

"Possessed? By now do you mean?" Shadon asked

"Well it…" Miyako began

"Calm down Shadon, I think you and the little one are over reacting, the season is changing it can cause many creatures to do strange things" Mizuri said "Now I think we should leave it as that and sit down, the matter will resolve it self"

"You are right" Kostai said

"But.." Miyako said

"It's resolved" Kostai stressed his words and Miyako sat back down.

"Is that all to be discussed?" Shadon asked once he sat back down, wiping his brow as his son watched him.

"Yes" the court said

"Then we shall meet at the turn of spring to summer, at the lake court" Mizuri said and the court departed.

"What was that about?" Yamato thought to himself

"Yama? Yamato, hey" Taichi cried whilst waving his hand in front of the spaced out prince

"Hmmm? Taichi what is it?" Yamato asked

"Courts ended, c'mon you've gotta get that hair from the goblin" Taichi smiled

"If anyones gonna do it, it's you" Yamato said with a smile and raced out of court closely followed by Taichi.

Deep in the forest, a silent figure watched the pair intensely. Watching their moves and them both bolting away on their steeds. Once out of sight the figure, silently crept away back into the deepness and safety of the forest.

~*~

A.N 

Yeah!! I finished chapter two!!. Who's the strange figure? Will the shadows emerge again? And who will win the race? Lol, review and chapter 3 will be posted!!

Arigatou

~*Cherry Li*~

p.s. Teen dream will be back, I promise, it's just that I'm having writers block and I need to solve it. Anyho, the next part of the calling will be posted tomorrow, so keep reading!!! ^_~ (and reviewing of course!)


End file.
